Unforgettable Bonds
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: It's been so long since they heard of him, too long...Ever since he left, everything broke down and they all split apart. He called them for a request, and now, they only have three months left...Three months until they say goodbye, but in these three months something will happen to make them doubt their decision. Unfortunately, they can't take it back. [A GoM Reunion Fic]


_Hey, Sadihime here~~ _

_First of all, I decided to write another story, but be warned, **updates will be slow.** It's because I will be focusing more on my other story, Inescapable__ Prison. The only reason why this chapter was written is because I can't get it out of my head. I couldn't focus on writing the fifth chapter of IP._

_T__o those who are reading Inescapable Prison, I will probably update soon. Probably..._

_Okay, next! I will update this story when I'm in my mood for it, or until after I finished Inescapable Prison. Depends, I guess... I only write whenever I'm bored._

_Lastly, this story will be focused on friendships. I may or may not include pairings. Unforgettable Bonds is a project of mine where I'll be able to explore and experiment with the characters' relationships with each other. It will also be a reunification fic of a different kind._

**_Warning:_**_Grammatical errors, limited use of vocabulary, OOC-ness, profanities, and others that I'm still not sure of._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Unforgettable Bonds**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Message**

A hand reached for the phone vibrating on the desk. The only occupant of the room was sitting on a chair, one of his legs propped up on the seat while the other was settled on the floor. He tilted his head and placed it on the top of his knee as he read the message he just received, eyes narrowed as it scanned the words displayed on the screen. It's certainly been a long time since he last heard of that person. A long time indeed…

_How interesting... _He thought as he typed a message, plans already forming in his head.

* * *

The sharp sound of the whistle pierced through the noisy gym, signaling the end of the practice.

Kise sat on the bench and wiped the sweat on his forehead using a towel before hanging it on his shoulders. He was exhausted, but it was oddly satisfying. He got temporarily banned from practice after his got injuries from the Winter Cup quarter-finals, so finally participating in practices was a huge relief for him. He'd never been so bored before. He grabbed his water bottle from the bench and drank from it, relishing at the refreshing feeling the cold water gave to him.

He put the water bottle down and reached at the bag beside his feet to grab his phone. Ever since their lost in the Winter Cup, their training got even more vigorous than before. Everybody was all hyped up with the upcoming tournament. He knew that the others would be there, and he couldn't wait to have a match against them soon. He's getting excited already!

He yelped as a sudden slap on the back startled him, making him drop his phone.

"Senpai~ that hurt, you know!" Kise whined, rubbing the stinging spot on his back.

"You looked like you were taking it easy, you idiot." Kasamatsu replied, grabbing his own water bottle and drinking from it.

"I was not!" Kise pouted.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes as he placed the bottle back at the bench. "Remember, we placed fourth om the Winter Cup. We have to train even harder than before unless we want to lose the next time." He reprimanded.

"Of course, senpai!" Kise agreed, smirking. "I'm sure we'll definitely beat them. I don't want to lose the next time."

"Good." Kasamatsu nodded. "I'll be counting on you to hold on to your words." He smirked before patting his junior's back and walking away to talk to their coach.

Kise shook his head at his upperclassman's attitude. Kise bent down to pick up his phone, just in time to feel it vibrate against his palms. He opened his phone with a smile to see if a fan sent him a message. He's been getting plenty of fan messages lately, ever since he appeared on that clothing commercial. His face was replaced with a serious look when he found out just _who_ exactly sent him a message. He opened it with apprehension, there's always something big that would happen when he received a message from that person.

Kasamatsu nodded to the coach, his brow twitching. Apparently, there's a much needed cleaning in the locker room. He told everyone to keep it clean and made sure they don't leave any dirty laundry to stink it up. It seems that his advice fell into deaf ears. He sighed. _The perks of being a captain, _he thought sarcastically.

He yelled an order for everyone to get in the locker room quickly and get to cleaning. He watched as everyone trickled inside the room when he noticed that a certain blonde was not following his orders.

"Oi, Kise! Coach told us to clean the locker room." Kasamatsu called out, jogging towards him. He slowed down as he came near the blonde and furrowed his brows when he saw his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Kise quickly looked up from his phone, discarding his serious look and replacing it with his usual smile. "It's nothing, senpai~" He answered. "Let's go before the coach kills us!" he said enthusiastically which Kasamatsu knew was fake because no one could be that enthusiastic with cleaning the locker room.

Kise jogged towards the locker room, passing by his captain. Kasamatsu could only stare at Kise's back, suspicion in his eyes. "What was that about?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

Takao liked to think that out of all the members of the basketball club, he was the one who knew Midorima the most. He was also the only one who could deal with his quirks. After all, he spent everyday losing to him in rock-paper-scissors, pedaling the rickshaw, and also helping him search and carry his lucky items. He spent all his time with the green-haired teen, he thought that he already knew what to expect when dealing with the green-haired's quirks.

He thought _wrong_.

"Umm…Shin-chan?"

"What is it, Takao?"

"What is _that_?" Takao asked, sweatdropping as he pointed at that hairy _thing_ on Midorima's hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" Midorima asked, pushing up his glasses. "It's my lucky item of the day, a tarantula." He explained as though holding a tarantula was entirely normal. He closed the door, locking it before walking towards Takao, his bag sling on his shoulders as he carried the arachnid with his left hand.

"Yeah…I know that. But, does it have to be alive? Can't you get a stuffed toy of it or something?!" Taka yelled, waving his arms up and down. "Even if it's alive, can't you at least put it in a cage?!" Isn't that dangerous? How can he continue to carry that hairy creature with such nonchalance? The lard raccoon dog was okay, but this?

"Don't be ridiculous, Takao." Midorima stared at Takao like he was some demented chicken.

"Ridiculous, me?! Aren't you talking about yourself?" Takao exclaimed. "Besides, shouldn't that _thing_ be in a cage? You know, to keep it away from people who might freak out." _Like me._ He thought, beads of sweat threatening to fall from his temples. Sometimes, just sometimes, he considered offing himself at the absurdity of it all.

"What are you talking about, Takao? That's preposterous. Oha-Asa foretold that I will receive some news that might cause some trouble and said that carrying a tarantula might help. There was nothing about cages or boxes."

Takao stared at Midorima with incredulity. He wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. The Generation of Miracles were said to be geniuses. Honestly, they're more like the Generation of Lunatics, not one of them is normal, even the Phantom Sixth Man. Dealing with them is like sacrificing 10 years of your life.

"Whatever…" He sighed. "It's too early for my brain to handle this. Let's just go before we're late to morning practice. He gestured for Midorima to go ride at the back as he straddled the bicycle. He long accepted that he would forever be the one to pedal the rickshaw, unless he managed to beat Midorima in rock-paper-scissors, but based on his experience, the probability of that is…low.

He started pedaling the bike; ignoring the stares of the bystanders they passed by. He glanced back and felt his eye twitch; he couldn't believe what he just saw. He just saw Midorima pet that creature like it was a cute puppy. _That thing is so creepy! How can Shin-chan stand that? I really hope the coach does something about this._ He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a beeping sound. He glanced back to see Midorima checking his phone, lips formed in a straight line. "Who's that, Shin-chan?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Midorima replied shortly, closing his eyes as he petted the tarantula in his hands. As always, Oha-Asa was right. Having a tarantula did calm his nerves from the message he just received. It was unexpected. He tried to think of a reason why, but nothing came into his mind. He'll just have to wait for more instructions. If only Takao would just shut up for a moment. He can't really deal with his energy right now.

"Shin-chan~ come on! Aren't we supposed to be best friends? Best friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Midorima sighed irritably. He could only take so much. "First of all, we are not the best of friends. Second, it's really none of your business." He replied coldly which immediately shut Takao up. He felt guilty for snapping at him like that, but his headache that just developed kept him from apologizing.

Takao bit his lip and glanced back warily. That was weird in his opinion. The green-haired teen only got that way when his business involved the Generation of Miracles. He shook his head as he continued to pedal. He knew better than to annoy the said shooter when he's like this. He would be back to normal later anyway. He would just give him some space for now, maybe he would guilt trip him later to find out just what exactly was that message.

For some reason, it gave him this unsettling feeling.

* * *

Aomine was very comfortable in his position, lying on the school's rooftop with the warm breeze softly ruffling his hair. He promised that he would attend practice again, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't rest from time to time. It was a perfect time to laze around, too. The sun was just beginning to rise which means it's not too hot nor it's too cold.

"DAI-CHAN!"

If only he could continue doing this in peace, preferably without any shouting. He could only take so much before he turns deaf. Maybe if he ignored the banshee, she would leave.

_Probably not…_ he thought just as he heard the sound of a door opening and slamming against the wall.

"Dai-chan!" The owner of the voice reached a hand to remove the gravure magazine covering Aomine's face. Aomine opened his eyes to see his childhood friend, a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"What is it, Satsuki? Can't you see I'm busy?" Aomine complained, yawning as he snatched back his beloved Mai-chan's photobook. It's a limited edition and there was no way he would let Satsuki do anything with it, childhood friend or not. This thing was his baby!

"What do you mean 'busy'?! All you're doing is lying around and being a pervert!" Momoi scolded ignoring Aomine's sputter of "Pervert?!" She stomped a foot and said, "It's time for morning practice, hurry up!"

"Tsk, I got it! Can you stop scolding me? What are you, my mother? Also you scream like a banshee, no wonder you're not dating Tetsu." Aomine grumbled, getting up from his position. Leave it to her to ruin the peaceful mood.

"What was that?!" Momoi yelled, daring him to say something.

"What? Are you deaf now, too?" Aomine smirked. He always enjoyed teasing her like this.

"Dai-chan , you idiot!" Momoi smacked the back of Aomine's head.

"What the hell?" Aomine yelled, momentarily stumbling. He rubbed the back of his head. "This is why you don't have a boyfriend!"

"You—"

A sound interrupted their banter. Aomine reached for his phone to look at the message. Momoi stood by the side, huffing as she crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. She observed her childhood friend, noticing how tense he suddenly was. "What is it, Dai-chan?"She asked softly.

"It's nothing, Satsuki." Aomine replied quietly. "Let's go."

Momoi watched as Aomine went through the door leading to the stairs. She knew what that look meant. She sighed knowing that message was something she was not allowed to interfere considering that she didn't receive any.

_It's not like I could do something about it. I just hope it's nothing serious._ She thought, following Aomine through the door.

* * *

Murasakibara yawned as he reached inside the bag of chips he's holding. He was strolling around the aisle with no destination in mind. He was looking for a certain black-haired individual. Himuro managed to drag him this early for a much needed grocery shopping. They have no classes for this day and basketball practice was cancelled for some reason he didn't really care about. He just wished that he was informed earlier so that he didn't have to wake up so early.

He paused in his steps and backtracked to the last aisle. He could feel his mouth water at the vast arrays of sweets of different kinds. How could he forget about this paradise? He could search for Muro-chin later, he's sure that he's alright anyway. At least his early trip to the grocery store wouldn't be a waste after all.

Himuro was usually calm; he had to be in order to deal with Alex and Taiga. It was easy, but it turns out one can't keep his calm when around a certain overgrown child especially if said 'child' was missing. How could one even lose a six feet tall, purple-haired titan?! That's just ridiculous. The coach would kill him if he lost their ace. He pushed the cart around different aisles, he was almost running. He's been searching for him for about half an hour now to no avail.

_Where on earth could Atsushi be?_ Himuro thought frantically. _Wait, of course! Sweets!_ He turned around the cart and dashed through the sweets section, passing by disgruntled shoppers. He sighed in relief as he caught a glimpse of purple hair.

"Atsushi!" Himuro called out.

Murasakibara took his eyes away from a certain brand of chocolate. His eyes briefly widened at the sight of the black-haired teen. "Muro-chin…What took you so long? You were lost."

"Lost?" Himuro shook his head in amusement. _He_ was the one lost? "Nonsense, Atsushi. You were the one that went missing. Don't ever do that again, alright." He softly scolded, knowing that it would certainly happen again.

"Hmm…Okay, Muro-chin." Murasakibara lazily replied. "Can we buy this?" he showed him the chocolate bar he had been eyeing for a while.

"Of course, we can." Himuro replied. "Put it in the cart, no more than three."

Murasakibara pouted at the amount but nodded in agreement. A box of bunny chocolates caught his eyes and he immediately went for it with Himuro following closely behind. Just as he was about to put five boxes of it, his phone rang.

"Hmm?" Murasakibara sounded as he opened the message.

Himuro glanced up from the nutritional facts of the chocolate, the other teen wanted to buy, when he heard the ringtone. He watched as his partner's lazy expression turned into something he rarely saw. The last time he saw it was at the beginning of the Winter Cup when he told everyone he had somewhere to go. He thought about asking about the message, but changed his mind when he saw Murasakibara returned the phone in his pocket, his face showed that he was deep in his thoughts.

"Atsushi, do you want to buy this?" He asked with a soft smile, disregarding the unease that he felt. It was really none of his business. He was sure that the purple-haired teen would say something if he really wanted to. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Kagami was bored.

Since the end of the Winter Cup, which they lost by a small margin, everything slowed down. Everyone was more focused on studying because of the upcoming examinations next week. Studying wasn't really his forte; he was more of an action type of guy. He glanced around to observe his classmates. Some were dozing off, trying to stay awake, while others were listening attentively to the teacher. How anyone could do that he doesn't really know.

Meanwhile, the teacher was droning on and on about Shakespeare and his works. He's not really interested about literature or anything related on the matter. He knew someone who is though. He glanced behind him and saw Kuroko, quiet and unnoticeable as usual. In fact, if he didn't know the teen or if he wasn't used to the teen's presence, he would forget that he even existed. It's amazing how having a low presence could do that to someone.

He kept observing his shadow for a while. It really looked like he was enjoying the lesson; at least, he thinks so. It's hard to know what's going on the teal-haired teen. It's almost been a year and he still doesn't get him. Outside basketball, that is. He glanced back and raised a brow as Kuroko opened his phone.

_That's weird. _Kagami thought. _Kuroko doesn't do anything that's against the school rules much less use his phone when there's a teacher._

Kuroko read the message he received with interest. It's rare for him to send a message when nothing major was happening. He wondered if he should reply, but then again it's not like his answer would be unexpected. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a hissing sound.

"Pssst…." Kagami whispered. "What's that?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself about, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stared at Kagami impassively. "What you should worry about is that." He warned pointing to something behind the red-head.

"What?" Kagami turned around and yelped as an eraser smacked into his face.

"Kagami, pay attention!"

"Yes, sir." Kagami replied. Inwardly he wanted to hit the teal-haired teen. He could _feel_ his amusement. He would so repay him for that later.

Kuroko let a small smile on his face as he watched his teammate get scolded. But then, he remembered the message and couldn't help but frown. He truly wished he knew what that certain person was thinking. He knew that it was very important though, and he knew that the others would definitely be there.

* * *

He stared through the window, leaning against the pane. He closed his phone before pocketing it. He knew that the others would be there. He straightened himself up and walked towards the door, passing by the chair he was previously sitting on and grabbing his blazer that was draped on it, slipping it on as he went out the door.

His mind was going through the different possibilities that the others may react upon hearing the news that he would deliver. He could already see the shock looks that the others would have. It was only thanks to his fine control that he didn't burst out in laughter; his pride would definitely not allow that. He smirked as he reached the doors of the gymnasium, heterochromatic eyes gleaming with sadistic glee.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

_The message that started everything..._

* * *

_First chapter is finished! My favorite part was writing Muk-kun and Muro-chin~ I just imagine Muro-chin as a mom xD  
__Kagami was hard to write since I hate him. It was easy to write Mine-chin and Sa-chin's interaction, the same with Mido-chin and Takao. Well, I enjoyed writing this!_

_By the way, I post Author's notes on my profile page. _

_**Please review and tell me what you think~! ^_^**  
_


End file.
